In recent years, an antenna apparatus for a vehicle, which is capable of integrally receiving a global positioning system (GPS) signals and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) signals, has been installed on roof panels of a vehicle.
The antenna apparatus for a vehicle includes a roof antenna provided on an upper surface of the roof panel, and a wireless communication module installed under the roof panel.
The roof antenna is connected to the wireless communication module by passing through the roof panel so that a signal received from the roof antenna can be transmitted to the wireless communication module.
However, since the roof panel is disposed between the roof antenna and the wireless communication module, a connection part between the roof antenna and the wireless communication module can be weakened due to vibrations generated by operations of the vehicle.